Stay Away From Me!
by Princess Savoki
Summary: Chap 2 up! / Tim Gai mendapatkan misi dari Godaime Hokage. Sayangnya, Guru Gai tidak bisa mendampingi mereka. Akhirnya, Tsunade mengusulkan Kakashi untuk mendampingi mereka. Tentunya itu membuat insiden lama teringat kembali di pikiran Tenten dan itu membuatnya kelanjutannya? / Multichap. / Sequel fic 'Kakashi Mask' / Mind to RnR? :))
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja. Tetapi plot dan cerita ini asli buatan saya.**

 **Genre: Romance and Hurt/Comfort /?**

 **Pairing: Kakashi – Tenten (KakaTen)**

 **Warning: Typo dan sebagainya :v**

 **Summary: Tenten mendapatkan misi dari Godaime Hokage. Ia tidak pergi sendiri. Tentunya ia pergi bersama rekan timnya yang lain, Neji dan Lee. Sayangnya, Guru Gai tidak bisa mendampingi mereka. Akhirnya, Tsunade mengusulkan Kakashi untuk mendampingi mereka. Tentunya itu membuat insiden lama teringat kembali di pikiran Tenten dan itu membuatnya kelanjutannya?**

* * *

"Tenten-chan!"

"Tenten-chan!"

"Tenten-chan!"

"Kau berisik, Lee!" desis gadis berambut coklat dan bercepol seperti Panda itu. Gadis yang bernama Tenten itu melirik lelaki di sampingnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hehe.. Bercanda.. Lagipula aku hanya mengetesmu saja kok. Apakah telingamu itu berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak," balas Lee menatap Tenten sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Lelaki berpakaian hijau dan berambut hitam seperti mangkok itu tersenyum penuh cengiran.

"Kau… A-N-E-H."

"Iya… Sudah berpuluhan kali kau berbicara seperti itu."

"HEI! APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN? AYO, LATIHAN!" Lelaki berambut panjang dan beriris lavender itu berteriak kencang kepada Lee dan Tenten. Yap, itu adalah Neji. Kini Team Gai sedang berlatih bersama di tempat yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk latihan. Sayangnya, Guru Gai tidak bisa mendampingi mereka karena sedang sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha. Nah, guru Gai mengangkat Neji sebagai pemimpin untuk menjalankan latihan ini.

"Duh, Neji..Kau ini berisik sekali sih!" keluh Lee. Tenten menatap Lee sambil tersenyum geli.

"Neji itu benar, Lee... Seharusnya yang kita lakukan disini adalah latihan, kan? Bukan mengobrol atau tertawa cekikikan seperti hantu," ujar Tenten. Perkataan Tenten membuat Lee menatapnya sebal.

"Ya sudahlah.." Neji berjalan mendekati Lee dan Tenten dan ikut duduk di antara mereka berdua. "Ucapanku jangan diambil hati. Sebenarnya aku juga lelah latihan terus-menerus."

"Hoaam..." kedua tangan Lee merenggang ke atas. "Ehm, shinobi seperti kita kalau tidak diberikan misi rasanya membosankan ya."

Tenten menatap Lee dan Neji bergantian, "Ehm, wajar sih kita mengalami rasa seperti itu. Misi kan sudah seperti makanan kita sehari-hari sebagai seorang shinobi."

"Ya, kau benar.." Neji mengangguk-ngangguk. Surai coklatnya ikut berkibar diterpa angin. Entah kenapa itu membuat Tenten sedikit _blushing_.

Kini di antara Neji, Tenten, dan Lee tidak ada lagi yang meneruskan obrolan. Suasana hening menghampiri mereka. Itu membuat mereka bertiga terdiam dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Yang ada di pikiran Lee sekarang adalah kapan guru Gai sembuh dari sakitnya. Sehingga Team Gai bisa berlatih atau menjalankan misi dengan formasi yang baik. Menurut Lee, sehari tanpa Guru Gai itu membosankaaan.

Sedangkan yang ada di pikiran Neji adalah... Ehm... Tidak ada hal yang membuatnya risau. Ia hanya ikut terdiam karena melihat rekan satu timnya yang lain juga pada terdiam.

Tenten? Ehm... Pikiran gadis itu sama seperti Neji. Hanya saja... Ia teringat... Insiden sebulan yang lalu. Dimana.. Guru dari Team 7 itu mencium Tenten dan itu membuatnya sedikit... Takut. Mungkin? Beruntung, semenjak kejadian itu. Tenten tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Kakashi Hatake sampai sekarang ini. Itu karena Tim 7 benar-benar sibuk dan selalu diberikan misi. Tidak seperti Tim Gai... Ups.

Tiba-tiba ada seekor burung elang yang hinggap di atas pohon –tempat dimana Lee, Neji, dan Tenten sedang terduduk–. Burung elang itu berbunyi. Dengan sigap, Lee langsung berada di atas pohon dan menerima sebuah gulungan dari burung elang itu. Lalu, elang itu segera pergi.

Lee turun ke bawah dan membuka gulungan kertas itu dan dibacanya keras-keras agar Neji dan Tenten bisa mendengar apa isi gulungan kertas itu.

"Untuk Team Gai. Harap datang ke kantor Hokage dan menemui Tsunade-sama. Terima kasih." ujar Lee saat membacakan kertas itu.

"Ehm..Apa begitu kita mendapatkan misi?" Tenten bertanya-tanya.

"Yapp, tentu saja!" seru Lee senang lalu melempar gulungan kertas itu ke udara dan menangkapnya kembali.

"Oke..Kalau begitu, ayo kita bergegas ke sana!"

* * *

Stay Away From Me!

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Neji mengetuk pintu ruangan Godaime Hokage a.k.a Tsunade dengan hati-hati. Kini Team Gai sudah sampai di kantor Hokage.

"Masuk!"

Terdengar suara tegas dari dalam. Itu pasti suara Tsunade. Neji membuka pintu dengan hati-hati lalu mereka bertiga berjalan memasuki ruangan Hokage. Tsunade terlihat sedang memeriksa lembaran kertas satu persatu. Lalu, kepalanya mendongak menatap ketiga murid didikan Might Gai itu. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum menggoda pada Tenten.

Tsunade tahu. Ya, ia tahu atau bisa dibilang sebagai Hokage tentunya ia sangat _up-to-date_ mengenai apa yang terjadi di Desa Konoha. Terutama kejadian dimana... Ehem.. Guru dari Team 7 –Kakashi Hatake– mencium murid didikan Gai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tenten?

"Ehm.. Ada apa Tsunade-sama memanggil kami? Apa ada misi baru?" tanya Neji hati-hati.

"Yap. Tentu saja misi. Misi ini adalah misi tingkat / kelas B. Misi yang tidak terlalu sulit untuk ukuran Chunnin dan Jounin seperti kalian. Misi kalian adalah harus memberikan gulungan ini kepada pemimpin Kumogakure. Tetapi ingat! Saat perjalanan menuju ke sana, kalian akan dihalangi oleh para penjahat dari desa kecil," jelas Tsunade.

"Eh? Kenapa mereka akan mereka menghalangi kami?" tanya Lee dan Tenten bersamaan.

Tsunade tersenyum, "Ada perseteruan besar-besaran antara Desa Kumo dan Desa Iwa. Nah, penjahat itu akan menghalangi orang dari Desa Konoha dan desa lainnya. Karena menurut mereka, Konoha dan desa lainnya akan menganggu. Para penjahat itu memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Jadi, selama perang berlangsung, mereka akan mencuri harta-harta rumah dari dua desa itu."

"Jadi kita sekaligus menangani para penjahat dari desa kecil itu?" tanya Neji.

Tsunade mengangguk, "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Ehm, Tsunade-sama. Sekarang Gai-sensei sedang sakit dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Berarti kita akan menjalani misi ini sendiri atau didampingi oleh orang lain?" tanya Tenten antusias.

Tsunade tersenyum menggoda. _Ini yang aku tunggu..._ batinnya sambil tertawa.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu kalau guru kalian sedang sakit. Jadi akan ada yang mendampingi kalian. Orang itu adalah ..."

 _CKLEK!_

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama memanggilku?"

Ucapan Tsunade terputus oleh terbukanya pintu ruangan secara tiba-tiba. Itu membuat orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Kedua iris hazel Tenten membelalak terkejut.

ASTAGA ...

Orang itu…

Kakashi Hatake …

Padahal Tenten tidak ingin lagi bertemu dengannya setelah kejadian itu. Tetapi.. Kenapa orang yang tidak ia harapkan justru malah datang? Huh. Hidupmu benar-benar sial, Tenten.

Kedua iris hazel itu berpandangan dengan kedua iris hitam dari lelaki berambut silver itu. Tenten langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki itu. Sementara wajahnya menunduk. Sudah dipastikan kedua pipinya mulai merona merah sekarang.

Sama seperti Tenten. Lelaki berambut silver atau Kakashi itu juga terkejut saat membuka pintu ruangan Hokage. Awalnya, Kakashi mendapatkan informasi dari temannya untuk mendatangi kantor Hokage. Kebetulan Tim 7 sekarang menjalani misi tanpa dirinya. Bisa dibilang ia sedang menganggur sekarang. Kakashi terkejut saat membuka pintu ruangan Hokage. Ia langsung berpapasan dengan kedua iris Hazel milik seseorang yang pernah diciumnya dulu. Ia tersenyum menyeringai menatap Panda Tim Gai itu.

Tsunade tersenyum menggoda menatap Tenten dan Kakashi bergantian. _Cinta antara anak muda.. Eh? Kakashi kan bukan anak muda lagi! Ia sudah tua!_ Batin Tsunade.

Kakashi berjalan memasuki ruangan dan berdiri di antara Neji dan Lee. Sedangkan Tenten memang berdiri di samping kanan Lee.

Tetap dengan gaya _cool-_ nya. Guru mesum alias Kakashi bertanya sesuatu, "Jadi.. Ada apa Tsunade-sama memanggilku?"

"Sekarang kau sedang menganggur, kan? Nah, aku minta kau mendampingi anak didikan rivalmu, Gai. Sekaligus misi untukmu, Kakashi. Tetapi aku sudah menjelaskan misi itu terlebih dahulu kepada anak didikan rivalmu. Kau bisa tanyakan pada mereka," jelas Tsunade.

"Jadi aku akan menjalani misi bersama anak didikan Gai?"tanya Kakashi.

Tsunade mengangguk, "Ya. Sekarang Gai sedang sakit dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Butuh beberapa hari untuk sembuh. Sementara kita harus menjalankan misi itu secepatnya!"

"Oke, kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, kan? Sekarang Neji, Tenten, dan Lee bisa pergi. Ehm, Kakashi.. Kau tinggal dulu disini. Ada sesuatu yang perlu aku bicarakan padamu," ujar Tsunade.

Neji, Tenten, dan Lee mengangguk lalu segera pamit keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tunggu!" Kakashi berkata kepada Tim Gai untuk berhenti sebelum keluar ruangan. Neji dan Lee menoleh menatap Kakashi. Hanya Tenten saja yang tetap tidak menoleh ke belakang. Pandangannya lurus menatap pintu. Melihat hal itu, Kakashi sedikit mendengus.

"Nanti aku akan menemui kalian di tempat yang biasa kalian lati–" ucapan Kakashi terputus.

"Di Ichiraku Ramen saja, Sensei! Kami memutuskan untuk makan dulu. Sudah lapar, nih!" ujar Lee sambil mengelus perutnya. Neji, Tsunade, dan Kakashi menatap Lee datar.

"Ah, oke, baik-baik. Aku akan menemui kalian disana!"

 _Blam!_

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup. Tim Gai sudah berjalan keluar untuk menuju Ichiraku Ramen. Hanya Tenten saja yang berjalan sambil menekuk wajahnya.

"Tenten... Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau masih teringat dengan kejadian itu?" tanya Neji hati-hati.

Tenten terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba saja suhu wajahnya mulai meningkat. Aduh. Ia jadi teringat dengan wajah tampan Kakashi dan bibir seksinya (uhuk) yang sedang menciumnya. Semenjak kejadian itu, Naruto dan teman-temannya mencecarnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan seperti: _"Tenten! Kau sudah melihat wajahnya, kan? Seperti apa wajahnya?"_ atau _"Wajah Kakashi-sensei itu tampan atau jelek seperti orang yang gagal operasi plastik?"_ atau _"Apakah bibir Kakashi itu lebar seperti bebek?"_.Bahkan ada juga pertanyaan atau yang sebenarnya lebih seperti godaan. Seperti: _"Bagaimana rasanya dicium Kakashi-sensei?"_.

Insiden ciuman itu juga tersebar luas ke seluruh penjuru Desa Konoha. Bagaimana bisa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena mulut ember Naruto? Gara-gara Naruto. Setiap Tenten berjalan mengelilingi Desa Konoha pasti ada saja yang menatapnya dengan tatapan jahil atau bahkan terang-terangan berkata langsung. Seperti: _"Kau gadis yang dicium Kakashi itu, kan?_ "

Aarggh!

Tenten tidak mau mengingatnya lagi!

"Ten... Ten?" Lee bertanya dan itu membuat Tenten segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah ya! Bisa dibilang begitu!" Tenten tersenyum masam sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau harus tetap semangat, Tenten-chan! Jangan membuat semangat masa mudamu jadi luntur karena hal itu!" seru Lee berapi-api.

"Yang dikatakan Lee benar.." ujar Neji kalem.

Tenten mengangguk-ngangguk. Kini mereka telah sampai di Ichiraku Ramen. Daann...

"KAKASHI-SENSEI?!" seru Lee, Neji, dan Tenten terkejut. Mereka begitu terkejut melihat Kakashi yang sudah sampai duluan di kedai Ichiraku.

Kakashi menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan datar, "Kalian ini lama sekali! Aku saja bahkan sampai lebih dulu dari kalian!"

Neji dan Lee tertawa canggung. Tenten hanya diam saja.

"Kalian ingin pesan apa? Biar aku yang traktir!" ujar Kakashi.

"Eh?! Serius, nih?! Sensei baik sekali!" seru Lee senang. _Ehm, sepertinya Lee adalah orang yang paling lebay di Tim Gai, ya..._ batin Author cerita ini (?)

Neji dan Lee mulai duduk di samping kanan-kiri Kakashi. Sedangkan Tenten? Pandangannya kosong. Ia terlihat bingung.

"Tenten-chan?Kenapa diam saja? Ayo, duduk disini disampingku!" seru Lee. Tenten terkekeh canggung dan berjalan mendekati Lee dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kalian ingin pesan apa?" tanya Teuchi, sang pemilik kedai ramen.

"Aku pesan ramen satu tetapi tidak terlalu pedas, ya.." ujar Neji tetap dengan nada suaranya yang kalem.

"Aku seperti biasa paman!" seru Lee. Setelah itu Teuchi, mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis di samping Lee dan bertanya kepadanya. Tenten hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Kakashi, Neji, dan Lee menatap Tenten yang tidak menjawab.

"Ten? Tenten?" tanya Lee kencang sambil berteriak di telinga Tenten.

"AW! Sakit Lee! Telingaku pengaaangg!" desis Tenten yang tersadar dari lamunannya. Kini raut wajahnya merengut imut. Itu membuat Kakashi menatapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tenten-chan ingin pesan apa?" tanya Lee.

Kakashi berdecak. Ada kedutan samar di rahangnya. Kenapa Lee memanggilnya dengan sufiks 'chan'? Kenapa? Hah?

 _Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!_ Batin Kakashi kesal.

"Seperti biasa saja deh!" balas Tenten sambil memangku kedua tangannya dengan dagunya. Teuchi mengangguk-ngangguk. Lalu, mulai menyiapkan ramennya.

"Ehm.. Jadi di antara kalian bertiga, ada yang bisa menjelaskan mengenai misi yang diberikan Tsunade-sama?" tanya Kakashi.

Lalu, Neji mulai menjelaskan misi tersebut. Setelah selesai menjelaskan lalu Kakashi mengangguk mengerti.

"Di lihat dari misinya.. Sepertinya akan sulit untuk memberikannya dalam sehari. Mungkin itu membutuhkan dalam waktu dua atau tiga hari. Apalagi kita harus menangani penjahat seperti itu. Jadi, jangan lupa bawa pakaian ganti dan beberapa benda penting lainnya karena sepertinya kita akan berkemah. Besok kita kumpul di gerbang Konoha jam tujuh pagi! Tidak ada yang boleh terlambat! Maka yang terlambat harus terkena hukuman! Mengerti?" jelas Kakashi. Sementara kedua matanya tetap memperhatikan Tenten dalam.

"Iya, mengerti!" seru Neji, Tenten, dan Lee.

"Oke, sekarang.. Ayo, dinikmati ramennya!"

-To Be Continued-

Halooo '-'/)

Aku kembali membawa fic baru. Ini adalah sequel dari fic 'Kakashi Mask'. Dan ini... MULTICHAPTER! Hohohoho \ :v /

Sekarang aku lagi suka banget sama KAKATEN! Huhu /_\ Karena ide ini lagi mengalir deras makanya sepertinya updatenya juga bakal cepat :v Tapi, enggak janji ya xD *authornyamintadigampar :v

Harusnya aku ngerjain fic requestan dulu :v Tapi malah bikin fic ini :v Ini juga supaya pembaca enggak bingung atau bertanya-tanya bagaimana kelanjutan fic 'Kakashi Mask' itu? :v :v :v

Maaf, kalau wordnya pendek. Kekuatanku hanya sampai pada saat ini saja *lol*. Mudah-mudahan chapter depan bisa lebih panjang lagi :v

Oke, sekian dan terimakasih! Oh ya, add facebook aku ya! Linknya ada di bio .

Jangan lupa review! Jadilah pembaca yang baik, oke? Bye! :v :v :v


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja. Tetapi plot dan cerita ini asli buatan saya.**

 **Genre: Romance and Friendship**

 **Pairing: Kakashi – Tenten (KakaTen)**

 **Warning: Typo, Little bit OOC, dan sebagainya :v**

 **Summary: Tenten mendapatkan misi dari Godaime Hokage. Ia tidak pergi sendiri. Tentunya ia pergi bersama rekan timnya yang lain, Neji dan Lee. Sayangnya, Guru Gai tidak bisa mendampingi mereka. Akhirnya, Tsunade mengusulkan Kakashi untuk mendampingi mereka. Tentunya itu membuat insiden lama teringat kembali di pikiran Tenten dan itu membuatnya canggung. Bagaimana kelanjutannya?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Enghh…" Tenten mengerang. Kedua kelopak matanya pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuka. Tenten baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ehm… Jam berapa ini?" Tenten mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya dan berbicara khas seperti orang baru bangun tidur. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan menatap jam yang berada di dinding.

"Masih jam tujuh..." Tenten tersenyum kecil dan kembali menutup kedua matanya.

Jam tujuh…

.

.

.

Tunggu?!

Jam ….. TUJUH?!

"ASTAGA! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?!" Kini Tenten kembali membuka matanya terkejut. Ia teringat. Hari ini adalah hari ia dan rekan timnya menjalankan misi. Dengan kecepatan seperti Yellow Flash –padahal masih jauh Tenten bisa menyamai kecepatan orang itu. Anggap saja ini perumpamaan (?)–, Tenten pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berberes-beres. Setelah itu mandi.

" _Besok kita kumpul di gerbang Konoha jam tujuh pagi! Tidak ada yang boleh terlambat! Maka yang terlambat harus terkena hukuman!"_

Ucapan lelaki berambut silver kemarin terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Tenten. _Aduh! Tenten benar-benar bodoh!_ Gerutu Tenten dalam hati dan mulai bergegas.

* * *

~Stay Away From Me~

* * *

"Duh.. Tenten-chan kemana, ya? Kok sampai sekarang belum datang juga…" ujar Lee khawatir. Sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan. Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Tetapi kenapa sampai kenapa ia belum datang juga?

"Sepertinya ia terlambat.." ujar Neji pelan.

"Tidak biasanya ia terlambat seperti ini. Apa… Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengannya, ya?" ujar Lee tetap dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" tanya Kakashi kepada Lee dengan nada tidak suka.

"Hehe.. Habisnya dia kan rekan timku, Sensei! Ia juga jarang atau tidak pernah sepertinya terlambat seperti ini," ujar Lee tertawa kecil.

"AH! Itu dia!" seru Neji sambil menunjuk Tenten yang sedang berlari seperti shinobi pada umumnya. Kini Tenten sudah sampai di Gerbang Konoha. Ia bisa melihat kalau Neji dan Kakashi menatapnya datar. Sedangkan Lee menatapnya berbinar-binar.

"Yeay! Akhirnya Tenten-chan datang juga!" seru Lee sambil memeluk Tenten yang terengah-engah. Seperempat urat mulai muncul di permukaan dahi Kakashi saat Lee memeluk Tenten erat.

"Kau terlambat, **Tenten**. Ingat pesanku kemarin, kan? Yang terlambat harus diberikan **hukuman** ," ujar Kakashi berdecak sambil menekankan namanya dan kata 'Hukuman'.

Kini Tenten mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Kakashi. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali, "Gomen. Maafkan aku Kakashi-sensei. Aku terlambat."

Kakashi menghela nafas, "Sudahlah! Kita tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu. Lebih baik kita bergegas sekarang."

"Baik!"

* * *

~Stay Away From Me~

* * *

Tenten, Neji, Lee, dan Kakashi berjalan dan melompat-lompat seperti yang dilakukan shinobi pada umumnya. Kini mereka sedang berjalan melewati hutan menuju Kumogakure. Untuk sampai di Kumogakure itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu hari atau dua hari. Karena mereka akan melewati desa kecil terlebih dahulu.

"Psst.. Tenten.. Kenapa terlambat?" bisik Neji yang berdiri di samping Tenten. Tenten menoleh.

"Sepertinya aku bangun kesiangan," ringis Tenten.

"Beruntung, sekarang kita didampingi oleh Kakashi-sensei. Sepertinya ia tidak marah kalau kamu datang terlambat. Mengingat ia juga termasuk salah satu guru yang sering terlambat. Kalau Gai-sensei? Aku yakin kau pasti didamprat habis-habisan olehnya," Neji berbicara panjang lebar.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Tapi aku sedikit takut dengan copy ninja itu," ujar Tenten lemas.

"Ah, oke-oke. Lebih baik kau lupakan ketakutanmu itu. Ehm… Menurutmu bagaimana presentase misi kita kali ini?" tanya Neji.

"Yah, presentaseku mengikuti misi adalah 50%. Yaitu, 50% aku beruntung dan 50% aku tidak beruntung," ujar Tenten asal.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?' tanya Neji bingung.

"Habisnya ..…"

"CUKUP! Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi!" suara Kakashi menghentikan percakapan Neji dan Tenten yang berada di belakangnya. Itu membuat Neji dan Tenten terdiam dan kembali fokus.

Kakashi mendesah kecil. _Kenapa ia harus takut denganku? Tidakkah ia tahu perasaanku bagaimana setelah menciumnya?!_ Batinnya kesal.

Tim Gai kembali berjalan dan melompati hutan-hutan. Kakashi memimpin barisan dan di sampingnya juga ada Lee. Sedangkan Tenten dan Neji berada di belakang Kakashi dan Lee. Mereka terus melompat tanpa henti. Hingga waktu sudah memasuki malam hari.

Hap!

Kakashi mendarat di atas tanah. Diikuti oleh ketiga orang lainnya: Lee, Neji, dan Tenten. Kini mereka telah berada di hutan besar. Perjalanan menuju Desa Kumo masih jauh.

Kakashi membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Nah, sekarang kita bermalam dulu disini. Lee dan Neji tolong dirikan tenda, ya!" ujar Kakashi. Lalu, Lee dan Neji mengangguk patuh.

"Nah, ayo Tenten! Kita mencari kayu bakar.." ujar Kakashi sambil menarik tangan Tenten.

"Eh? 'Kita'?" tanya Tenten bingung. Ia membiarkan tangannya sendiri ditarik oleh Kakashi.

"Iya, kita mencari kayu bakar!"

Lalu, Kakashi dan Tenten berjalan meninggalkan Lee dan Neji yang sedang mendirikan tenda. Mereka berdua mulai mencari kayu bakar. Tidak sulit untuk mencari kayu bakar. Kira-kira Tenten sudah mendapatkannya banyak.

"Bibirmu manis ya seperti cokelat."

"Eh?"

Tenten menoleh. Kegiatan mencari kayunya terhenti. Kedua iris hazel itu menatap Kakashi tidak mengerti.

"Iya, maniiss sekali," ujar Kakashi tersenyum. Lalu, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Tenten.

"Aku boleh merasakannya lagi tidak?"

Tenten terdiam. Entah kenapa rasa panas kini menjalari wajahnya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sensei ini. Bibir? Manis? Cokelat?

Tenten merangkaikan sebuah 'kode' yang dimaksud oleh Kakashi itu dalam pikirannya.

.

.

Astaga?! Maksudnya bibirnya itu? Ia teringat dengan kejadian dimana Kakashi menciumnya. Argh! Seseorang tolong Tenten!

"Kenapa diam, hm? Malu?" tanya Kakashi terkekeh.

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu, kembali mencari kayu bakar.

"Jangan malu begitu. Tak tahukah kau kalau ekspresimu itu malah semakin mengundangku," ujar Kakashi.

Tenten menatap Kakashi sambil tersenyum masam, "Ternyata kau ini guru yang mesum ya."

"Yapp, itu adalah fakta yang sebenarnya.." ujar Kakashi pelan.

"Bagaimana? Aku boleh mencoba bibirmu lagi tidak? Imbalannya kau bisa melihat wajah tampanku sebanyak yang kau mau," ujar Kakashi tersenyum kekanakkan sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Tenten.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Tenten tersenyum masam. Setelah kayu bakar yang dicarinya cukup. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju tenda. Kini Tenten melamun. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kakashi Hatake, si copy ninja itu adalah orang yang mesum! Terlalu mesum malah. Biasanya ia melihat kalau Kakashi adalah seseorang yang berwibawa dan keras.

Pantas saja saat pertemuannya dengan Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura. Mereka berempat membicarakan tentang guru-guru tim mereka. Salah satunya adalah Kakashi. Sakura bilang kalau Kakashi adalah orang yang mesum. Ia suka membaca buku vulgar yang berjudul _Icha Icha Paradise._ Lalu, Kakashi juga guru yang sering terlambat.

Awalnya Tenten tidak percaya. Tetapi setelah melihat kejadian tadi. Ah, ia harus mengubah presepsinya itu.

"Haahh. Merepotkan."

* * *

~Stay Away From Me~

* * *

"Engghh…"

"Sudah bangun rupanya.."

Seketika kedua kelopak mata Tenten terbuka. Kini di hadapannya terlihat ada Kakashi yang menatapnya. Ia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkan Kakashi karena mulutnya tertutup oleh masker hitam.

"Eh? Sensei?" Tenten bertanya bingung. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan refleks tubuhnya mundur ke belakang.

"Sst.. Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak berbuat yang macam-macam kok," ujar Kakashi sambil mengelus puncak kepala Tenten.

"Dimana Neji dan Lee?" tanya Tenten.

Kakashi berdecak.

"Ck. Kau itu harusnya bertanya tentangku tahu! Bukan mereka!" ujar Kakashi gemas.

Tenten menatap Kakashi datar, "Untuk apa aku bertanya tentangmu?"

Kakashi mendekap Tenten erat, "Iya, harus dong! Tenten kan hanya milikku. Dan yang ada di pikiranmu hanya ada aku!"

"Ah, terserah kau sajalah!" Tenten melengos tidak peduli.

Akhirnya, mereka berempat mulai bersiap-siap. Membereskan tenda, membereskan barang bawaan karena perjalanan menuju Desa Kumo akan kembali dilanjutkan.

* * *

~Stay Away From Me~

* * *

"Neji? Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Kakashi.

Neji mengaktifkan byakugannya, "Iya, sensei. Ada sekitar lima orang yang berjalan menuju ke sini dari jarak 10 km."

Kakashi menghela nafas pelan, "Oke. Kita tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu," Kakashi menggeserkan ikat kepalanya hingga mata kirinya alias sharingannya terlihat. Seketika Tenten menelan ludah ketika melihat sharingan itu.

"Kita akan membentuk dua kelompok. Neji dan Lee kalian kelompok satu. Tugas kalian adalah memberikan gulungan kertas ini kepada Raikage. Nah, sisanya aku dan Tenten yang berkelompok. Nanti aku dan dengannya akan menangani penjahat kelas kakap seperti itu," jelas Kakashi. Penjelasannya membuat kedua bola mata Tenten membelalak terkejut.

"Tetapi, sensei– Tidak bisakah kau membuatku berkelompok dengan Neji atau Lee saja?" pinta Tenten. Hatinya tidak setuju bila satu kelompok bersama guru Tim 7 yang mesum ini. Setelah mengetahui sifat Kakashi yang sebenarnya itu membuatnya bergidik. Menurut Tenten, Kakashi itu luarnya cool, berwibawa, dan tegas. Tetapi dalamnya itu mesuuumm. Sangaattt mesuum! Bahkan ia senang sekali menggoda Tenten. Apakah ia bertingkah seperti itu pada Tenten saja? _Cukup ini yang terakhir, aku satu tim dengannya sekaligus berdekatan dengannya!_ Teriak Tenten dalam hati.

"Tidak." Kakashi menggeleng tegas.

"Memangnya apa alasannya kau membuat dirimu dan Tenten satu kelompok?" tanya Neji. Ia menatap Kakashi dengan curiga.

"Hhh… Neji… Lee... Kalian berdua itu kecepatan sangat cepat. Tsunade-sama berkata bahwa kita harus memberikan gulungan kertas itu secepatnya. Kalau tidak, justru perseteruan antara Kumo dan Iwa akan semakin parah! Makanya aku membuat kalian berdua satu kelompok," Kakashi menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi… Aku juga cepat kok!" sela Tenten.

"Tenten.. Ya, di antara kunoichi yang lain kau paling cepat. Tetapi di antara Tim Gai, kaulah yang paling lambat, Tenten," ujar Kakashi tajam. Ucapannya membuat Tenten merasa dadanya tertusuk belati yang tajam. Tenten menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Kakashi menatap Tenten dalam.

"Tenten adalah salah satu _kunoichi_ yang ahli dalam senjata. Makanya aku sengaja membuatnya berkelompok denganku. Dengan berbagai macam senjata, raikiri, dan sharinganku pasti bisa menangani penjahat-penjahat seperti itu," ujar Kakashi mantap sekaligus menghibur Tenten. Tenten mendongakkan kepalanya kembali begitu Kakashi berbicara seperti itu.

"Oke.. Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Neji. Sedangkan Lee mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Kami pergi dulu, Tenten. Doakan kami berhasil. Daann.. Semoga kalian juga berhasil," Neji tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Tenten. Setelah itu Neji dan Lee pergi.

Tenten tersenyum dan pipinya sedikit memerah mengingat perlakuan Neji kepadanya. Tetapi.. Tumben-tumbennya Neji bersikap manis seperti itu. Lalu, gadis bersurai cokelat itu menoleh ke lelaki di sampingnya.

Kakashi berdecak kesal. Kemarin dan sekarang Lee berkali-kali memanggil Tenten- **nya** dengan sufiks 'chan'. Sekarang giliran Neji yang seenaknya saja mengelus puncak kepala Tenten- **nya**. HEI! Tenten itu milik Kakashi seorang tahu~!

"Sen.. Sei? Apa anda cemburu?" tanya Tenten asal.

"Iya! Sangat cemburu! Puas kau sudah membuatku cemburu, Tenten Hatake?!" Kakashi menatap Tenten tajam.

Kedua iris hazel itu terbelalak, "HEI! Namaku itu Tenten tahu! Tidak ada tambahan apa lagi setelah itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" ujar Kakashi sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu! Bweek…" Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kakashi yang cuek. Lalu, ia melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil cemberut.

"Ckck… Drama kalian berdua hebat sekali. Bisa perlihatkannya sekali lagi pada kami?"

"EH?!"

Tenten dan Kakashi menoleh secepat kilat dan ada sekitar lima orang yang tersenyum meremehkan mereka. Dilihat dari pakaiannya sepertinya mereka adalah penjahat yang dimaksud!

"Kau ..."

Para penjahat itu pun langsung menyerang Tenten dan Kakashi tanpa ampun. Ada dua orang penjahat yang menyerang Tenten. Sedangkan tiganya lagi menyerang Kakashi. Dua orang penjahat yang menyerang Tenten itu bertubuh gendut dan memakai ikat kepala lambang Iwagakure. Sedangkan yang satu lagi bertubuh kurus tetapi tidak memakai ikat kepala.

Tenten mengeluarkan gulungan hijaunya. Lalu, dengan secepat kilat ia melompat dan mengarahkan kertas gulungan itu kepada dua penjahat itu. Kertas gulungan itu menembakkan sepuluh kunai sekaligus. Kedua penjahat itu terjatuh tetapi kemudian ia berdiri lagi dan tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Tenten.

"Baru satu kali serangan tetapi berhasil membuatku terjatuh.. Ternyata kau hebat juga.." ujar orang bertubuh kurus itu.

"Yapp, itu adalah fakta!" Tenten kembali melompat ke udara. Berkali-kali ia membuka dan menembakkan gulungan kertas yang berisi kunai dan senjata lainnya. Sehingga membuat kedua penjahat itu lengah dan terjatuh.

BRUK!

Lantas Tenten segera mengeluarkan gulungan kertas yang berisi tali dan tali itu segera mengikat kedua penjahat yang pingsan itu. Tenten tersenyum kecil melihat kedua penjahat yang sudah tidak berdaya itu. Tiba-tiba ada tangan besar yang menyentuh bahunya.

"Jangan senang dulu, Nona!" Tenten menoleh mendengar suara itu.

BRUK!

* * *

~Stay Away From Me~

* * *

Sedangkan di Rumah Sakit Konoha

"Ah, tumben sekali Tsunade-sama datang menjenguk," gurau Gai yang masih terbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit. Seorang wanita berambut pirang atau Tsunade sang Godaime Hokage memasuki kamar itu sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu saja.." ujar Tsunade masih dengan tersenyum misterius.

"Oh ya, Tsunade-sama.. Apakah anda tahu dimana Lee, Tenten, dan Neji berada? Kenapa selama tiga hari ini mereka belum menjengukku, ya? Biasanya setiap hari mereka selalu menjengukku sambil melaporkan hasil latihan mereka," tanya Gai panjang lebar.

"Hoho… Murid didikanmu sedang menjalankan misi sekarang," balas Tsunade.

"APA?! MISI?!" seru Gai terkejut. Lalu, ia melanjutkan ucapannya kembali. "Ah? Jadi mereka menjalankan misi tanpa pembimbing sepertiku? Ah, aku merasa bangga dengan mereka."

Gai tersenyum senang sambil melipatkan tangannya di dadanya. Pikirannya sedang melanglang buana sekarang memikirkan murid-muridnya.

"Tidak." Tsunade tersenyum dan otomatis mengerutkan senyum Gai. "Kini murid didikanmu didampingi oleh rivalmu, Kakashi Hatake."

"Oh... Rupanya Kakashi ya …" Gai mengangguk-ngangguk. Seketika ia tersadar dan kedua bola matanya terkejut.

"APA?!"

"Ya. Kakashi Hatake. Ia yang mendampingi Neji, Lee, dan **Tenten** ," ujar Tsunade sambil menekankan nama Tenten.

"Kakashi… Jadi guru sementara? Dan… Tenten…" Gai terbata-bata.

Tsunade mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, "Iya… Apakah kau berpikir mereka akan berdua akan baik-baik saja? Ingat, lho. Kakashi adalah guru yang mesum. Tidakkah kau berpikir mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja... atau…?"

Kedua bola mata Gai melotot menatap sang Hokage. Pikiran Maito Gai kembali melanglang buana. Apakah Tenten akan baik-baik saja? Lalu, apakah Neji dan Lee juga baik-baik saja?

Tentunya Gai tahu. Gosip yang beredar bulan lalu tetapi ia tidak mendapatkan gosip itu dari warga desa tetapi dari muridnya sendiri! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee? Lee menceritakan kejadian dimana Kakashi mencium muridnya, Tenten. Tentunya setelah kejadian itu, entah kenapa Gai jadi lebih sering bertemu dengan Kakashi. Gai berusaha menjauhi Tenten dari guru mesum itu.

"INI TIDAK BISA DIBIARKAN!" teriakan Gai menggelegar di ruangan rumah sakit.

Tsunade tersenyum nyengir, "Nah, Gai… Besok kau sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Kau besok bisa menjadi pengawal maksudku kau menyusul Kakashi dan murid-muridmu ke hutan. Gunakan rute yang aku berikan!"

"TENTU!"

* * *

~Stay Away From Me~

* * *

"Ugh..."

Kelopak mata itu terbuka dan mengerjap-ngerjap. Kedua kelopak mata itu mengernyit berusaha menyesuaikan sinar-sinar terang di hadapannya. Tenten bisa melihat bahwa ada bayangan samar-samar kepala berambut silver yang terus-terusan menatapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi lembut.

"Engghh.. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tenten bingung sambil berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurannya. Ia terbaring di atas rumput hijau.

"Ssst.. Jangan bangun dulu... Punggungmu terluka."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tenten bingung. Ia kembali menggali ingatannya. Sebelum pingsan tadi, seingatnya ia melemparkan tali kepada kedua penjahat itu sehingga kedua penjahat itu pingsan. Lalu, ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang dan ia pun pingsan.

"Tadi saat kau berhasil membuat kedua penjahat itu pingsan. Itu juga bersamaan denganku. Aku juga sudah menyelesaikan dua orang yang lain. Sedangkan seorang lagi kabur dan mengincarmu. Penjahat itu menepuk bahumu lalu saat kau menoleh ia menggoreskan kunai pada punggungmu hingga kau pingsan. Penjahat itu juga sempat memukul kepalamu," jelas Kakashi. Dari nada suaranya, ada selipan geraman disana. Merasa tidak rela.

"Begitu rupanya…"ujar Tenten pelan. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar sesuatu. Tenten memperhatikan pakaiannya dan rambutnya. Kenapa pakaian ala China-nya (?) sudah berganti sekarang. Kini ia memakai baju hitam yang tidak terlalu tembus pandang dan tidak ketat serta celana hitam. Rambut cokelatnya yang biasa dicepol seperti panda itu pun kini sekarang menjadi tergerai indah.

"Sensei ... Kenapa pakaianku bisa terganti dan rambutku tergerai begini?"

Kakashi tersenyum kikuk dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya mulai memerah, "Oh.. Itu... Punggungmu terluka jadi aku mengobatinya. Saat aku membawamu ke pinggir sungai untuk menyiramkan air ke punggungmu. Tak sengaja, pakaianmu terkena sehingga basah. Ja-jadi... A-aku mengganti bajumu yang basah itu dengan baju yang kau bawa di tasmu. Terus kalau rambutmu …. Eghh… Tadi rambutmu yang dicepol itu digigit oleh Pakkun."

"Di … gigit?" Tenten menganga tidak percaya.

"Ia digigit olehnya. Kata Pakkun, ia seperti melihat roti. Ya sudah, aku buru-buru melepas cepolan rambut pandamu itu. Terus juga membersihkan rambutmu itu dari air liur Pakkun," jelas Kakashi terkekeh.

Tenten terdiam. Awalnya ia bingung mau merespon apa. Tetapi akhirnya, ia tersenyum lembut menatap Kakashi.

"Arigatou sensei..."

Kakashi tersenyum lembut dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Tenten, "Haahh.. Iya, sama-sama. Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Panda."

Lalu, suasana hening melanda mereka berdua. Tenten yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Sedangkan Kakashi menatap Tenten dengan tatapan waspada. Serius, nih? Tenten tidak marah saat ia menggantikan bajunya? Kok Tenten malah diam saja? Apa ia belum sadar juga?

"Te-tenten? A-ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Kakashi waspada. Entah kenapa, suhu wajahnya kembali meningkat saat mengingat kulit putih mulus Tenten. Egh.. Jangan sampai Kakashi mimisan sekarang!

"Ah ya! Ada..." Tenten terdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan penjahat itu?"

"Dengan bantuan Pakkun. Aku memanggil Pakkun untuk membawa beberapa shinobi Konoha untuk membawa para penjahat itu ke Konoha. Karena kau pingsan terlalu lama. Jadi, penjahat itu sudah dibawa dan diurusi di Konoha," jelas Kakashi.

"Ooh… Jadi begitu…" ujar Tenten mengangguk-ngangguk.

 _Serius, nih? Dia masih enggak sadar? Syukurlah..._ batin Kakashi lega.

"Oh ya, tadi ada seorang shinobi Konoha yang berkata padaku tentang misi kali ini. Kita di suruh Tsunade-sama untuk menyusul Neji dan Lee ke Desa Kumo," ujar Kakashi.

"Ehm… Baiklah. Tapi…" Tenten menggigit bibirnya sambil kedua matanya menatap pakaiannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi bingung. Entah kenapa, melihat ekspresi Tenten membuat Kakashi ingin memakannya sekarang juga.

Tenten jadi terlihat _moe_ sekarang.

"Kebetulan aku membawa pakaian ganti yang sama seperti pakaian yang biasanya kupakai. Bisakah Sensei pergi? Aku ingin mengganti pakaianku," ujar Tenten.

Kakashi tersenyum menggoda, "Ah, baiklah. Tetapi… Tidak membutuhkan bantuanku, hm?"

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Tenten bingung.

Kakashi terkekeh, "Iya, bantuanku. Maksudku aku akan membantumu memakaikan pakaianmu itu. Kau tidak perlu bantuanku?"

Kedua pipi Tenten menghangat. Sambil tersenyum masam ia berkata:

"AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN BANTUANMU! DASAR PERVERT!"

-To Be Continued-

Haloooo '-'/)

Bagaimana? Chapter duanya sudah mulai muncul, nih xD Sori, kalau lama :v Semoga suka yaa ^_^ Sekarang udah kelihatan kan bagaimana sifat Kakashi? :v :v :v Di sini aku bikin Kakashi sedikit OOC :v Di sini Gai juga protektif banget… Tapi protektif sebagai guru dengan muridnya, lhoo. Mungkin nanti ada istilahnya ' _teacher-complex_ * (?) :v :v

Untuk konflik… Kayaknya fanfic SAFM ini hanya aku bikin konflik ringan saja xD Soalnya aku enggak pandai bikin konflik berat. Ini juga masih belajar :')

Terimakasih buat yang udah review: **Ryui Mitsuharu 124, Ran Megumi, Yoshikahomano, Shikadaii, Akira Ken, Upil Akamaru.**

Oke, sekian dan terimakasih \ : v /


End file.
